How the Twelve Days of Midwinter Came to Be
by Alanna22039
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Chapters 9, 10, and Epilogue up! How did our classic Christmas song really start? AJ. Characters are OOC. Rated T for sexual references and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples. This was my idea of Christmas spirit. Unfortunately, the inspiration didn't come until after the second day of Christmas... Anyway, thanks to my beta (for this story anyway), tortallanrider. Hope you enjoy. Happy New Year.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"So, my darling, is there anything you want for Midwinter?"

Jonathan and his wife of nine months were curled up together on the sofa, resting in front of the merrily crackling fire.

"Other than the ability to do whatever I want, you mean?" Alanna was seven months pregnant, and irritated with the Healers' orders of "no strenuous activities until the baby is born." Jonathan gave her a look that clearly said "That wasn't what I meant." Alanna pursed her lips in thought. "Oh, I don't know – surprise me."

"A surprise it shall be then, my heart." He kissed her nose, holding her closer.

Later that day, while Alanna was napping, Jonathan sat in his study with his cousin, Gary, brainstorming what "surprise" he would present his "dear little wife" with. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread across his face as a marvelous idea made itself known to him.

"Okay, what idea are you having, cousin? Any look like that means trouble."

"Oh, just something to surprise Alanna with."

"And that would be?"

Jonathan signaled his cousin to lean, and told him his idea. Gary laughed loud and long. As they made their plans for the next day, Jonathan's last thought was that Alanna would probably never forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to tortallanrider for editing. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: On the First Day of Midwinter**

Jonathan watched covertly as his pregnant wife walked into his study. "Hello, my dearest, come sit." He looked up from his papers, pushed his chair back, and helped Alanna settle on his lap.

"Jon, it's Midwinter. Can't you relax and forget about politics for two weeks, please?"

"For you, darling, I can forget anything."

"Then why are you holed up in here? Or are you taking a leaf out of Gary's book?"

"Alanna, my love, the day I hide because I have forgotten a present for you is the day I become a priestess to the Goddess. Does that make you feel better?"

Alanna gave no reply, but her eyes were lit with amusement. The King sighed, playing at being reluctant to go open presents. "I suppose I _must_ be present when you find your surprise."

"Find my surprise? If you mean the pear tree now sitting in our bedroom, I found it while you were pouring over what probably doesn't need to be done for three months."

Jonathan chuckled. So his clever former squire had guessed his game, and strangely, she seemed calm, rather than upset. He lounged back in his brocade-cushioned chair, pulling his wife as close to his chest as he could, given her swollen middle.

"What did you think of your surprise?" He kissed her, playing with her lips and tongue a minute before pulling back.

"I don't think it worked quite the way you wanted it to, love. The partridge seems to have preferred our bed to the tree. Imagine: I go to take a nap, and feel something bouncing across my pillow. That wasn't very nice."

Jon flushed slightly, as his wife laughed softly. "No, that wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. But did you like the surprise?"

"It gave me a much need laugh. Thank you. Although, I must admit, that isn't quite what I was thinking when I said to surprise me. I suppose I opened myself up to it, though."

Jonathan only laughed and kissed his wife again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Turtledoves**

Jonathan was dozing after a very long and luxurious bath with his wife. Of course, he had remembered the rule about "strenuous activities" only afterwards, but it had been worth the inevitable court jokes to see his glorious wife lost to passion. And now, there would be no more bets among the maids about how long it would take the royal couple to forget the healers' reminders about certain "indulgences" the couple quite often gave into. The King chuckled softly, remembering Alanna's shriek of embarrassment when she had heard about the bets. Ah, how he loved the woman.

"I heard you laugh," a wry, low soprano voice informed him, from somewhere close to his shoulder. He turned his head, trying to continue dozing for a few more minutes. "You can stop pretending to sleep now, love." He opened one very blue eye to look down to where Alanna was using his shoulder as a pillow. He noted that her glorious red curls, which had been so neatly styled this morning, were mussed and snarled again.

"I wasn't faking anything, sweet. And when are you going to stop using me as a pillow? It makes your hair tangle."

"You don't seem to mind after –" She broke off, blushing as red as her hair.

"After what, my dear?" he asked, raising himself onto one arm, gently moving his beautiful goddess of a wife on the satin pillows.

The queen mumbled something, blushing harder.

"I didn't catch that, darling."

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Anything that makes you blush so hard is worth knowing about," he told her, grinning playfully.

"I was going to say that you don't seem to mind after taking me to the heights and back." She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her discomfiture.

Jonathan laughed – he couldn't help it. Alanna was still more modest than most virgins. It was one of the things that Jon loved most about her. _ She's so adorably naïve,_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "You're still as shy and innocent as on you seventeenth birthday, and just as lovely." He kissed her hair gently, as she lifted her head to glare it him. He laughed harder.

"By the way, love, I don't mind your hair being tangled up – it looks beautiful whatever you do with it. It just makes my heart ache to see you rip half you scalp off the next morning." He was about to kiss his wife again when Gary burst in.

"I've been knocking for forever!" he said by way of explanation. Jonathan raised on elegantly shaped brow at his cousin and friend. "Well, okay, five minutes, but still!" He glared at the king, and Alanna laughed into his pillow.

"So, my lousy git of a cousin, how did you get in here?"

"You left your front door unlocked."

"I suppose you will tell me why you broke in?"

"Just thought I'd drop off my present for the two of you." He tossed a lumpy, wrapped package at the handsome king before leaving the room, grinning cheekily. Jonathan picked up the nearest pillow and lobbed it aggressively at his cousin's retreating back, laughing.

"Are you two ever going to grow up?" Alanna asked tenderly, as her husband went to pick up the pillow.

He straightened and looked at her. "No, we're not, love."

They both started laughing.

Finally, he made it back to the bed, where Alanna held out the package. Jonathan kissed her gently before taking it. He pulled the sheer silver ribbon that held the wrapping together. He shook out a small white baby blanket, looking rather bemused.

"Well, what is it?"

He handed the blanket to Alanna, who started laughing. Two turtledoves were embroidered in silver, blue, and purple silk threads in one corner of the blanket. She handed him a note that had fallen on the bedcovers when Jonathan opened the present.

Jonathan read it, and nodded resignedly.

"_For the coming baby, in honor of her parents, who are the biggest pair of turtledoves I've met. Gary"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

** Thanks to tortallanrider, once again. Hope you enjoy. And don't forget to REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cravings**

The Palace Guard had just called the two o'clock hour of the morning when Jonathan came awake to Alanna shaking his shoulder gently and calling his name. Even in the near total darkness, Jon could see the glitter of his wife's eyes.

"Yes, my love, I'm awake. Was there some reason for waking me up at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Your daughter is hungry, again."

He sighed. "What is it –" He yawned. "Excuse me. What is it that she wants this time?"

"Three drumsticks from dinner would be nice."

"I'm assuming you mean that Gallan chicken? I don't know if there's any left, darling; they were pretty popular at dinner. But I'll see if there's any left!" he added quickly before she could loose her temper on him.

She pulled him down, kissing him gently. "Thank you, love. I won't miss these cravings once the baby's born." He chuckled, and grabbed his dressing robe. He kissed her again, wrapping the blankets around her more securely, and left the room quickly.

He went down the many stairs between their chambers and the kitchens three floors below. The Cook chuckled when she saw him. "What'll it be tonight, Majesty?"

"You know, with as often as I'm down here, you can probably skip the formalities," he pointed out, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Very true, your Majesty. This makes the fifth time this week, I think, sir. But I could never bring myself to go beyond formality for such a short period of time."

"Point t-taken," Jon yawned again. "You can address me in whatever fashion you feel is most comfortable, even if it's just 'Hey! You with the crown!'"

The young woman chuckled. "So what is she asking for tonight, sir?"

"Three drumsticks of the Gallan chicken from dinner. Is there any left?"

"There are exactly three drumsticks, Majesty. Just make sure she doesn't get sick eating like this."

"I think she's making up for all the breakfasts she's missed, actually. Oh, could you get a pitcher of water, too, so I don't have to wake up again? Thanks."

"All right, there's her food. Will you need help carrying it upstairs?"

"No, but I thank you for the offer."

Fifteen minutes later, when he reentered the bedroom, Jonathan found his wife asleep, curled up with his pillow. He smiled as he put the food and water down on the nightstand, and crawled back into bed, wrapped around his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Wakey Wakey

It was two-thirty in the afternoon, and the Queen had just woken up to the four faces of Jonathan; Gary; Raoul; and Geoffrey, the King's Champion. All wore expressions ranging from Gary's and Jon's mischievous grins to Geoffrey's death-glare. Perhaps the death-glare was aimed at Gary for dousing the Queen in ice-cold water, but Alanna had the distinct feeling that it was for her and for her alone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sleep so long, Geoff!" Alanna cried, trying to escape the young knight's wrath.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just trying to not to laugh," he explained, breaking out into peals of laughter. The other three quickly joined in.

"What did I do now?" she queried in a resigned tone.

"Oh, nothing. This was just revenge for that prank you pulled on me four years ago. I haven't forgotten the molasses in my hair."

"To be fair, I _did_ warn you what would happen if you peeved me. And I didn't have help in pulling _my_ prank off."

"All right, this doesn't count as revenge, but it is coming, I promise." He gave her a predatory grin, while Alanna smiled calmly back.

"Whatever you say, Gary."

"As much as I would love to stay and plot revenge on our dearest queen, I have punishment duties to assign, and a certain Champion promised to help." Raoul got up and left the room, yelling at Geoff to hurry up.

"Coming! I'm coming. Honestly, you'd think I was a ten-year-old who needs constant reminders," he told Alanna. The Champion ran out of the rooms after the Knight Commander.

"And I, unfortunately, must have tea with my father. He doesn't trust me to be a good Prime Minister without help." Gary stood, heading reluctantly towards the door.

"Tell him I said hello, will you?" Alanna asked as he disappeared. Gary waved a hand to show that he got the message, and left. Alanna sat smirking, as she listened to Gary musing about how best to get his revenge.

"I wonder if he realizes that I can still hear him," she remarked to Jon, leaning into his shoulder. "By the way, did you have to get those three to wake me up? I don't recall asking for an ice bath."

"What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't wake," Jon told her, looking sheepish.

"What are vacations for, if not for sleeping?" she challenged.

"For spending time with loved ones and family." Jon leaned down and kissed her gently, while placing her back on the satin pillows.

"Does that include Gary and Raoul?"

"I would hope so, love. Why?"

"It's a sad commentary on life that those two are now considered part of my family. I'm going back to sleep," she muttered, settling back against him, eyes already closed.

"All right, all right, you win. I'll just stay here, shall I?"

Alanna simply smiled and snuggled closer. Just before falling asleep, she murmured, "So much for the attempt of the four calling birds."

* * *

**A/N: YES! I am still alive, and still writing. I've just gotten caught up in life...as per usual. Let's see, I've had 3 concerts, and 4 auditions in the last two months, with another two auditions and possibly 3 concerts in the next two months... And then there's all the homework, the major paper for English, and _then_ just finding time to relax. So, I've finally found a few minutes to upload another chapter. Well after the Christmas season...so much for my ideas being timely.**

**Any thoughts? Please, please, _please_ leave a review...It'll make my day...(and I'll give you a virtual hug :) ). Thanks as always to tortallanrider for being my beta on this story.**

** alanna22039 ****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me a YEAR to update this, but I've had pretty bad writer's block, and I've been insanely busy. Anyway, I finally have a new chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. I'm also working on the next few chapters, so hopefully, we'll get a few more chapters (and maybe even finish!) before the end of the holiday season.**

**Thanks to my beta Sardonic Kender Smile for putting up with my insane plot ideas and making sure that this was at least presentable.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mistletoe

The Palace was as beautifully and lavishly decorated as ever. Garland lined every banister, and mistletoe hung over every doorway. Holly trees with multitudes of red berries stood as sentinels at the Palace Gates. Twelve Midwinter wreaths hung in the banquet hall and a massive oak log burned in the fireplace, as per tradition. Red and green banners lined the walls in the Grand Ballroom, and the snow that the Court mages had created fell gently above the nightly dancers during the festivities.

The dancing this year was somewhat entertaining. The Court mages had also made floating mistletoe, which was designed to stop dancing couples until they kissed. The Court, of course, found this extremely amusing, usually ignoring the clear embarrassment of the couple in question. "Mistletoe couples," as they affectionately came to be called, were easily recognizable by the cylinder of Gift-light that surrounded them. Following dance steps around a mistletoe couple could be tricky sometimes. It was lucky that no one had yet stepped on anyone else on accident.

Alanna, sitting beside Jonathan once again, chuckled softly as she saw a squire dancing with a young lady who had just been introduced to the Court a few months prior. Suddenly, in mid-step, the young couple was surrounded by a gentle yellow glow. The couple blushed, their faces matching the red banner on the wall behind them. The squire took the young lady's hands, and gently bussed her lips. The light around them dissipated, and the couple continued dancing, as another couple was trapped in a pale green cylinder.

Alanna was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something gently brush against her silver, satin sleeve. She closed her eyes a moment, enjoying the feel of the cool cloth against her skin. She looked to her left and found Jonathan watching her.

"What?"

"They make a beautiful couple, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, nodding in the young couple's general direction.

Alanna blushed gently as she realized that Jon had been watching her for a while. She smiled. "Yes, they are."

"Would you care to dance, sweet?"

"I'd love to." She stood, careful not to overbalance as the baby kicked. She had to admit that being used as a punching bag was getting a little old. She laid her hand against her belly, trying to still the restless infant inside.

"Are you all right, Alanna?"

"I'm fine. She's just a little more active than usual tonight." Alanna smiled at him, touched as always by how well her husband cared for her. Looking around, she noticed Gary and Cythera trapped in a dark purple light.

Jonathan, dressed in gold, smiled at her and led her to the dance floor, where a lavolta was playing. Jon looked at her more closely, as they started the steps. "I've been wondering. What makes you so sure the baby's a girl?"

"I just have a feeling she is."

Jonathan looked at her skeptically.

"Oh, all right. Duke Baird mentioned it during my last check-up."

"I'm so happy," Jonathan said, lifting her in perfect timing with the assigned step in the dance. He had just set her down gently after her "leap" when they found themselves encased in a silver glow. Jonathan lifted her face, smiling at her, as he pulled her further into his arms.

"Look up," he whispered, nuzzling her hair gently. Alanna did so, admiring the beautiful white and gold berries of the bush suspended above them.

…_Wait!_ she thought. _Mistletoe doesn't have gold berries!_ She looked closer. There were five gold "berries" – but on closer look, they were too big to be berries.

Her eyes met her husband's again. "Can I touch?" she asked, curiosity taking over.

"Go ahead," he whispered.

The bush floated lower, obligingly. Alanna reached up and grasped it softly, not wanting damage the plant. She carefully pulled the gold objects out of the branches that they were tangled in. What seemed like ten minutes later, five beautifully simple gold rings lay in her palm. Four were plainly adorned with one gem each: emerald, sapphire, garnet, and Imperial topaz. The last (_And prettiest!_ Alanna thought) was elegantly embellished on the inside with two words in platinum: "Love deeply."

She looked up at Jonathan. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Which, dear heart, the mistletoe or the rings?"

"Both!"

Jonathan smirked, brushing her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "Guilty as charged. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Alanna beamed, throwing her arms around her husband and kissing him soundly. She ignored the disappearance of the silver light and the dancing couples all around them. "Did you commission the rings from the jewelers specifically for this?"

"No. They're a late wedding present for you. Before Mother died, she gave the rings to me, and made me promise to give them to the woman who would appreciate them most. Which one do you like best?"

"The gold and platinum one."

"Would you like me to hold the others for you?"

"Would you, please?"

"All right. Give them here, love." He carefully put the four jeweled rings in his pocket before tenderly placing the remaining ring on her left ring finger, just above her wedding ring.

He kissed her hand lovingly before asking, "Would you like an honest dance now?"

"Yes, please."

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, as he led her into the steps for the minuet now playing.

"I love you too, even if you are a scheming prat sometimes," she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Quick explanation:**

**I'm not sure how many of you know what a lavolta is, so I thought I would explain a little about Alanna's "leap" in the middle of the story. A lavolta is a traditional Renaissance dance, in which both partners take turns leaping. Of course, the lady has help with her jump. So the leap mentioned is actually part of the dance. If that makes sense.**

**And now, if you wouldn't object, please leave a review... and I'll write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Tamora Pierce. I make no money from the publication of this story.

* * *

The Trouble with Feasting

* * *

Alanna was happy – curled up under warm blankets, mostly asleep, with Jon's arms around her….

Wait. Jon's arms weren't around her. She sat up, buckling for a moment when the baby kicked. She gazed blearily around the room. Jonathan wasn't here, but his side of the bed was still warm. Where was he?

The sounds of wretching came from the privy, answering her question.

"Jonathan? Are you alright?" she asked, knocking on the thick door. Five minutes passed with no answer but more wretching, so Alanna left to get the Chieft Healer and to prepare some healing tea.

* * *

"Are you alright, darling?" Alanna asked, worriedly, when Jonathan finally appeared looking green about the mouth.

He mutely shook his head as he stumbled to the bed. He rolled his eyes good naturedly as Alanna tucked him into the blankets. "Can I have some – "

She pressed some piping hot tea into his hand. "Don't thank me yet – you don't know what I put in it." She kissed his cheek in mute apology.

"Don't care," Jon mumbled before taking a sip. Alanna burst out laughing when he spit it out.

"I warned you," she chuckled.

"You warned me that it had something extra, no that it would taste like six geese crapped in it!"

"I definitely walked in at the wrong part of the conversation," a sly baritone voice commented. Jonathan glared at Alanna, who (of course) ignored him.

"Hello, Your Grace. How are you this morning?"

"Busy. How's he doing?" Duke Baird asked, unpacking his Healer's kit.

"From what I've noticed, he has a fever, and can't keep anything down."

"I'm still here!" Jonathan remarked blandly. Then he ran for the privy again.

"And there you go," the Duke muttered. Louder, he commented, "It sounds like food poisoning. What did he eat last night?"

Jon crawled back into bed irritably saying, "_He_ had the swan." He grabbed Alanna's hand gently as she moved to tuck the blankets around him. "And I'd prefer you to cuddle with me, darling."

"Did you also have the swan, Alanna?" Duke Baird questioned.

"No, I had the venison. Is anyone else sick?" Her violet eyes revealed her worry. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her all the tighter, trying to offer her some comfort.

"Everyone who had the swan has taken ill. Apparently the milk the seven birds were basated in went bad and no one noticed."

Alanna scoffed. "That's hard to believe – that no one noticed, I mean."

"Master Oakbridge fired the eight drudges responsible for last night's main course as soon as he heard the King had fallen ill."

"You're certain we don't have to worry about this being a plot?"

"Come here, teddy bear," Jonathan whispered in her ear. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry so much."

"You're lucky you're sick or you'd be paying dearly for that comment." She shifted in his arms, pressing herself to him closer yet.

"You, and your nurse, should stay in bed today and rest," the Chief Healer smiled. "Drink this – it will taste absolutely wretched, but it will reduce your fever. I left enough of the herbs for another cup of tea if needed."

While the Duke packed his bag, Jonathan drank the tea obediently. He made a face at the flavor. "At least he warned me about the taste."

"Stick your tongue out at me, and I'll tie it in a knot." Alanna's smile belied the censure in her tone.

"But if my tongue's in a knot, how can I –"

"Stop! Your Healer is still in the room, Sire, and I don't believe I should hear this conversation."

"Shall I see you out, Your Grace?" Alanna asked politely.

"No, thank you. Take care of him. And rest – you both need it." Alanna smiled as the Healer left.

* * *

Alanna was happy – curled up in warm blankets, Jon curled around her like a cuddly python.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her, caressing her hair gently.

"There's my beauty, with the stunning eyes I love so much."

"Oops, forgot to mention your mental injury to Duke Baird."

Jon smiled, kissing her gently. "Whatever you say, dearest. I still say you're the most beautiful woman I've met."

Alanna rolled her eyes, but couldn't help blushing and smiling.

Jonathan shifted to his side, still holding her close, caressing the bump where their daughter resided. "You know, our children won't believe us when we tell them about this Midwinter."

"Oh?" Alanna carefully rolled to face her husband, allowing him to steady her as she turned.

"Well, between – how many villains today? Six crapping geese, seven swans swimming in diseased milk, and eight unthinking kitchen maids – from our children's point of view, it'll be too fantastic to have been real."

"Fantastic? Should I call Duke Baird back? Are you sure you're not delirious?"

"Maybe, but I'm holding my cure."

Alanna pushed him away playfully. "You're an idiot, but I love you."

* * *

Thought I should add some chapters in celebration of Christmas in July. ^_^ Please make my day and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tamora Pierce and I make no money from the publication of this story.

* * *

The Great Snowball Fight

* * *

A couple days later, after most of the Palace had recovered from the swans, a group of friends got together looking for a way to cure their cabin fever. Gary and Cythera of Naxen, always the couple with the good (or at least mildly entertaining) ideas, invited Jonathan, Alanna, Raoul, Geoffrey, George, Coram, Rispah, and the elder Naxen couple out to the skating pond.

Of course, Gary had forgotten that half the pond had been blocked off due to safety concerns – _Thin ice, and all that_, had been his only thought when he'd signed the order to block it off… Needless to say, there wouldn't be space for everyone to stand on the safe ice, let alone skate. "My son, this may not have been your best idea," a sardonic female voice called from the middle of the crowd.

Alanna chuckled as Gary cringed, before throwing a snowball at him. And the Great Snowball Fight was begun. At first, the teams were fairly well matched in offense and defense: Jonathan, Gary, Raoul, George, Rispah, and Geoffrey battled Alanna, Cythera, the Duke and Duchess, and Coram. As the day wore on, others joined in the battle, including some the original group had only seen at a distance. The teams gradually changed until nine ladies fought ten lords and the Duke and Duchess stood on the sidelines ensuring fair play.

Alanna snuck quietly behind Jonathan's post in the men's snow fort, feeling quite pleased with her stealth. She quietly gathered snow, molding it into a perfect sphere. She was about to throw it when something cold and wet splatted on the back of her neck and down her shirt. She yelped, turning to find George laughing so hard he'd fallen.

When he recovered his breath, he tried to comfort Alanna. "You're getting' sneakier. I almost missed you creepin' past me."

"I'll get you back later," Alanna promised, laughing.

"_Hey!"_

Alanna turned to find Jon spitting out grass Cythera had managed to tangle into her snowball.

"Not my fault if you get distracted by your wife," Cythera called. "George, are you still playing?"

"Comin'!" He quickly made a (somewhat lackluster) snowball and lobbed it in Cythera's direction. Alanna and Jonathan laughed when Cythera ducked and the snowball hit Gary square in the face. Gary stalked off the playing field with all the grace of an offended feline, promising retribution.

Alanna cuddled close to Jonathan, under the pretense of keeping warm, but in truth simply happy to enjoy the time with friends and family.

"Feeling warm yet?" Jonathan asked. "I don't think you can cuddle any closer to me, love."

"No, I'm not warm."

"Oh really? Shall I take you inside and warm you?"

"No, I want to see how this ends." She smiled up at him. "Just hold me closer and I'll be fine."

"You really are getting soft, you know that?"

Alanna was about to reply when an icy missile exploded between her and Jonathan. "Dammit, George, we're already out!"

"Shall I oust him from th' competition for ye, lass?" Rispah called, enjoying the chance to rib her cousin.

In the end, the ladies won, with Cythera throwing a curve ball that clipped Raoul and hit Coram square in the chest.

Later, as Alanna and Jonathan cuddled by the fire, warming up, Alanna reflected that this was the true meaning of Midwinter – time to reconnect to friends and family.

* * *

Not the ending I wanted, but that's what I get for writing when I'm sleepy. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I make no profit from this story****.**

* * *

Carol of the Yells for Unto Us a Child Is Born

She had been sleeping, and so of course remembered nothing. Well, Jonathan had been sleeping too, letting Alanna use him as a mattress (as per usual) when she _peed_ on him, crying out in her sleep. Thoroughly disgusted, he gently dumped Alanna on her own side of the bed before leaving to take a bath. He'd only been bathing about five minutes when he heard muffled screams from the bedroom.

He rushed to dry off and dress in clean nightclothes, wanting to comfort his wife from her nightmare. He hurried to hold her as she screamed again. "Hush, my darling, it's fine, it's over, shh."

Alanna, now fully awake, glared at him. "It's not effing over, you ass! It's just starting!"

Jon looked at his wife, confused.

"I'm in labor, dolt. Did you think I was screaming for fun?"

"I thought you were having a bad nightmare - though I've never know you to...never mind."

"You've - agh!" He held her as the pain rolled through her body. "You've never known me to what?" she panted.

"It doesn't matter," he hedged, as Alanna noticed the wet patch on his side of the bed.

"Really? My water broke on you?" A grin slowly crept across her face.

"That was your water breaking? That's disgusting!" he exclaimed, nauseated. "Wait, there's a month and a half left before the due date."

"So will you get Duke Baird? PLEASE!" she growled through another contraction.

* * *

Running across the Palace and back left Jonathan out of breath - maybe it was time to get back in shape. Duke Baird ran to check on Alanna, while the young king recovered in the doorway. _Yes, it's definitely time to get back in sha-_

"Jonathan! Why didn't you call me earlier? She's already almost fully dilated!" the Chief Healer bellowed.

"He said something about not realizing I'm in labor," Alanna panted wryly, all too obviously enjoying her husband's discomfort.

"Well, I need you to go fetch Eleni - she has more expertise in this arena, and I suspect Alanna will be more comfortable with a woman taking the lead." Baird turned to face the king, still sitting in the doorway. "Jonathan, that meant NOW!"

Like any smart man facing an irate healer and a wife in pain, Jonathan scurried off, trying desperately to convince himself that his tail wasn't curled so far between his legs it would never be straight again.

* * *

Riding Darkness out of the gate, Jonathan was briefly stopped. _Of all the times for security checks going __out_, he thought.

"Jon, what are you doing riding so late? You didn't get into a fight with Alanna, did you?" The speaking shadow gained definition as it stepped into better light.

"Raoul! Alanna's having the baby!" And then the panic hit. "She's having the baby! I have to get Eleni!"

"Wait, Alanna's having the baby now?" Raoul shouted.

"Yes! Oh, Mithros, what f we don't make it back in - "

"Jon… Jon... JON! Calm down! I'll go with you so you can panic like any other first time father."

"Thanks, you prick."

"Well, I have to enjoy this attitude while it lasts."

"You mean you have to enjoy me allowing you to make me sound like a woman."

"You do that well enough on your own, Jon."

* * *

Eleni was enjoying a quiet evening with her son and her husband when it suddenly _wasn't_ quiet.

A quiet knock sounded, catching everyone's attention.

"Enter," Myles called quietly.

"Sir," the manservant started.

"Myles! I need Eleni! Alanna's in labor!" Jonathan yelped, still panicking.

"Alanna's in labor?" Eleni, Myles, Rispah, and George all yelled at once.

"I'm off, Mother," George called. "I'll get your medicine bag and meet you at the Palace."

"I'll come too," Myles promised his wife. "I want to be there when the little one is born."

"Rispah, you're coming too," Eleni commanded.

"Yes, ma'am. I always forget how scary you are in your healer persona."

"And Jonathan? Stop chewing your nails and _breathe_."

* * *

It had been three hours since everyone had arrived at the Palace. Eleni had quickly taken charge of the situation and kicked everyone out of the bedroom but Baird, Rispah, herself, and Jonathan.

"Why do I have to be in there?" Jonathan had complained. "Alanna's terrifying when she's in pain."

"It'll all be worth it in the end, and you have to be in there because you'll be terrified of _me_ for the rest of your life," Eleni had deadpanned.

Now everyone sat waiting, wondering what was happening in the bedroom. They could all hear Alanna's screams and Jonathan's occasional whimper, but that wasn't much to go on. George, true to his Rogue-ish nature was trying to view the scene in the room beyond through the keyhole. Raoul had left to play doorman in the audience room as more and more nightclothes-clad nobles arrived to be nearby when the birth was announced.

A strong baritone boomed through the audience chamber, "Everybody move!"

"You really don't want us to make our own path," a calm alto cried fiercely to the room at large.

The hubbub of bored, tired nobles disappeared as Gary, Cythera and the elder Naxens cut through the room.

"Sorry we're late, Raoul. We haven't missed it, have we?"

"Not yet. Go on in - I'll keep this lot under control."

No sooner had the Naxens sat down in the "waiting room" (on a normal day, Jonathan's study) than a tiny, warbling and fragile wail was heard from the bedroom. Myles silently let out the breath he'd been holding everyone gathered in the converted study cheered.

Eleni and Duke Baird opened the bedroom door, toppling George to his behind. The Duke coughed, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"You really must stop listening at keyholes, my son," Eleni scolded.

"But, Mother, I wouldn't know half the things I do if not for keyholes."

"I can still drag you out of this room by your ear, young man."

"Yes, Mother," George mumbled, his skin flushing bright pink.

"A Princess to be named Aislinn was born at two forty-five this morning. She and the mother are both healthy. The King asks Sir Raoul to simply announce the birth of a child, as Their Majesties wish to introduce their daughter to the Court themselves," Baird announced, a pleased but tired smile on his face. "I propose a toast to Princess Aislinn and then bed."

* * *

Jonathan watched his beautiful daughter sleep in his arm, and held his exhausted wife close. "She's amazing, my love - the perfect Midwinter gift." He kissed Alanna briefly and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You're not upset about the name, are you? I know you wanted to name her after your mother."

"Lianne works just fine as her middle name. It would never have suited our little beauty as a first name. But why Aislinn?"

"Why that name, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Some of Scanran culture, including names and their heroic stories, bled into our culture in Trebond - I guess because it's so far north. Aislinn was just a name that stuck in my head. It's certainly suited to her."

"What does it mean?"

"Vision or dream. She's a vision to look at with black hair and purple eyes," Alanna chuckled.

"And your nose."

"But I wanted to call her Aislinn 'cause I've been dreaming about her since we found out she existed."

Aislinn rolled slightly in her father's arm, tucking her thumb into perfect rosebud lips.

"She's the most precious thing I've ever seen."

"Mm-hm," Alanna mumbled sleepily. She smiled, and followed her daughter's example, cuddling closer to her husband.

* * *

**A/N: Just as a head's up, the Princess' name is pronounced ASH-lynn, and is Gaelic in origin (hence the weird spelling.) Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

Wassail

The final feast of Midwinter was well underway. Master Oakbridge was breathing down the necks of the cooks, making sure no one would be sick the following morning (unless they ate or drank too much), and that the King's Cake was perfect. Since Oakbridge was staying in the kitchen, the pages were noticeably less nervous and performed their service flawlessly. Throughout the excellent meal, the attendees cast votes for favorite games to be played.

A sudden uproar of laughter errupted at the Naxens' table. From the looks of things, Raoul had found the bean and would now be the Lord of Misrule. The laughter quickly spread as news of what had happened spread. Poor Raoul. Now he couldn't escape the party.

"Who do you choose as the Lady of Misrule, Raoul?" Jonathan called.

"I choose Lady Cythera of Naxen to help me escape... I mean lead the festivities."

"Raoul, if I see one mark on her..." Gary warned, playfully.

Alanna smiled and finished her slice of exquisite King's Cake, added her ballot to the growing pile in front of Jonathan, and excused herself to feed and otherwise prepare little Aislinn for her first Court appearance. She and Jonathan had agreed that they wanted to do all the work of raising their children when duties permitted, rather than hiring nannies.

"Hello, my precious one," Alanna cooed to her babe, tickling the tiny feet. Aislinn shrieked in laughter, waving adorably pudgy arms at her mother. Alanna spent the next half hour simply enjoying time with her daughter, continually talk to Aislinn or singing throughout feeding and changing her.

Mother and child appeared at the side door to the banquet hall about forty-five minutes after Alanna had left, and saw Jonathan finish recording the game requests. "It's almost time, little one," the Queen whispered, kissing the babe's soft cheek. The hall grew quiet as the King stood, and Alanna moved to join him. When she had reached his side, Jonathan began their announcement.

"Tradition tells us that the best gifts are given the last day of Midwinter and come in tiny packages. This year has proved no different. Her Majesty and I are proud to present to you our daughter, Princess Aislinn."

Aislinn obliging reached for her father as he lifted her out of her mother's arms. He sat her on his arm so all his nobles could see the newborn Princess. A collective "Aw" rose from the room. Everyone charged their glasses to the Princess and her health.

The King's Own and Palace Guard trooped in. "Couldn't this bit have waited, Jonathan?" Alanna whispered, worried the noise would upset little Aislinn.

"I couldn't dissuade them, love," he murmured back, covering the infant's ears.

The twelve collective drummers from both groups led all the knights and soldiers in the hall to present their arms (mostly dress swords) to the Princess. Aislinn leaned back and hid her face in her father's tunic, still scared of all the shiny sharp stick thingies pointed her way. She heard her father whispering comfortingly to her, and knew she was safe.

Jonathan picked up the list of required games for the evening. "Raoul, come re-"chuckles and more "aw"s rose from the audience as Aislinn batted the sheet out of her father's hand. Jonathan kissed the little hand, telling his daughter to behave herself.

"Come receive the list of required games, O Lord of Misrule."

Everyone clapped politely, waiting impatiently for the evening to begin. Raoul, with some, or rather, lots of help from Cythera turned out to be one of the best Lords of Misrule in living memory. The games and dancing extended long into the night.

For a change, it was Jonathan, still carrying his Princess who first suggested sneaking away, and Alanna happily followed, hoping for some quiet family time. "There'll never be another Midwinter like it," Jonathan commented softly, watching Aislinn sleep. "Our perfect little girl and Raoul as Lord of Misrule - who'd've thunk?"

Alanna smiled, watching her family. "Happy Midwinter, Jonathan. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Still not sure about this chapter. I suppose that's what I get for writing this at two in the morning.**

**All of the Twelfth Night traditions (games, King's Cake, the Lord of Misrule) mentioned in the chapter are real traditions, that I have adjusted slightly to suit my purposes.**

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and make no profit from this story.**

* * *

Epilogue

Time passed, as it has a way of doing. By Princess Aislinn's sixth birthday, a new carol, _The Twelve Days of Midwinter_ had become a traditional favorite. The song was composed about two years after the events here recorded by Lady, later Duchess, Cythera of Naxen, as a joke for the King Jonathan III and his Queen, Alanna the Lioness.

There have been many analyses of the lyrics over the many years since the song was written. It clearly became a private joke for the King and Queen, who could be heard humming the tune after a long day. However, this paper, commissioned by the Princess Aislinn and compiled by the Royal Academy, contains the true events the song was based upon.

* * *

**A/N: The long journey is over! Thanks to everyone who stuck through the last two years to see the end! I know I'm about 3 hours late to actually have finished this during the official Christmas season (Christmas Day to Epiphany), but typing took longer than expected. :) It seemed right and proper to have finished this on Epiphany, since I started Christmas Day two years ago! (What a looong Christmas season!) I wish everyone one a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy and Blessed New Year!**

**Please review? Just one last one? Pleeeease? With chocolate covered bing cherries on top?**


End file.
